The present invention relates to filters, and is particularly directed to a self-flushing filter which enables the filter to be easily or automatically cleaned.
Filters, such as those included in water irrigation systems, require periodic cleaning. This usually involves shutting-off the supply line, dismantling the filter, cleaning its parts, and then reassembling it. Such a procedure is very inconvenient, time-consuming and costly. A number of arrangements have been proposed for providing filters with a cleaning capability which does not require shutting-off the supply line, or dismantling the filter, but the known arrangements are generally very costly and/or inefficient.